Websites, such as e-commerce platforms and online content platforms (e.g., publisher sites), are comprised of a complex collection of webpages and related data elements, arranged in a defined structure. Many times, each webpage on a particular website is comprised of a plurality of sections (e.g., iFrames) that display a variety of different content to a user—including in some cases, source code that comprises digital ads or product displays. The coordination of content in the plurality of sections is important to providing a dynamic and customized experience for the user, as well as maximizing the opportunity for publishers and advertisers to utilize the various sections in an efficient and intelligent way.
However, because the sections are typically loaded at runtime (e.g., the time at which the webpage is rendered on the client's computer, tablet, or mobile device) and the sections are generally independent from each other (e.g., the source code generated for each section is different and the sections do not communicate with each other), existing technologies are unable to detect both the number of such sections in a webpage and the particular attributes (e.g., product, publisher, content characteristics, location, etc.) of these sections—information that is important for publishers and advertisers to deliver the experience noted above. In addition, the lack of communication capabilities between the various sections of a webpage hampers the ability of the webpage to synchronize the delivery of content among the sections.